Collecting Rent
by Rielence
Summary: Cremia and Romani were both sexually frustrated with nobody to release with. But the one very sexy heroine shows up asking for a room... Warning, yuri, threesomes, incest, futa, female Link, don't like, don't read
1. A Pretty, Innocent Face

Cremia awoke for another dull day. She was sick and tired of all the blandness in her life. She would wake up, milk the cows, feed her sister Romani, feed the chickens because Grog never did, then do all the housework before feeding Romani again. She was tired of it all. At the same time, she was so frustrated! There was one male on that entire farm, and he was too obsessed with the dammed chickens to pleasure her! She was stuck. She'd take anything! She had even caught herself checking out Romani every once and a while...

Cremia was twenty-five years old and Romani was sixteen. They had been running the ranch since their parents died three years ago. Life was boring. The highlight of her life was the moon almost crashing into the earth, but that was prevented. And after around a week of celebrating, everyone forgot of the passed Armageddon, and got on with their lives. Including Cremia. She had heard that a small girl was caught falling from the moon seconds before it vanished, but the young girl didn't answer any questions. She simply rode off to the old clock tower and vanished.

"Crrrrrreeeeeeemmmmiiiiaaaaa!" Romani broke her train of thought.

"Yes?" The annoyed sister asked. "And what's with the baby voice? You're sixteen!"

"Sorry sis, I'm just booorrrreddd! Why can't we do something?"

"Like?" Cremia asked.

"Like... go to the swamp and take the boat tour!"

"With _what _money?" Cremia questioned, smirking.

"Fine! But I'm so tied of the same routine every single day!"

"Get over it!" Cremia joked, shoving her sister.

The two girls were too busy shoving each other to realize that they weren't alone.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Well, ma'ams.." A shy voice began.

Both girls looked to see a tall, curvy, blond, and busty woman talking towards them with a horse in tow. The woman looked to be around nineteen years old and was about five foot nine; towering over Romani's five one and Cremia's five four. They stared at her for a moment. Now, both of the sisters were straight, but there weren't many options living as far from town as they did. With a girl _this _hot? Forget about it! They'd both at least kiss her. Cremia would go farther, seeing as she's a bit more... desperate?

"Ahem?" The girl coughed, getting their attention.

"Yes, how may we help you today miss?"

"The Carnival of Time is this week, and I have a room at the inn. You see, I've been going every year for the past five years now because of... well, nostalgia. I feel like I've lived the days of preperation for this festival hundreds of times. I actually prefer the days before it myself. Everyone's so busy, but happy and ready to help. Sorry, listen to me rambling. My name is Link, and you are?"

"I'm Cremia, and this is my little sister Romani." She introduced themselves. "Now, what's your business here then?"

"Well, I need a place to keep my horse at nights. I'd be happy to pay whatever price you require." The woman explained.

Cremia licked her lips. She could think of a thing or two this girl could do for her...

"Well, we'd be happy to have it here at Romani Ranch. You know that I'm named after this place? It's so fun! Lemme show you around!" Romani walked off with Link.

"Damn! She got away with her!" Cremia mumbled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link and Romani walked the ranch together, talking about horses. Romani loved the way Link stood tall and strong. The girl had tones muscles and strong legs. But every aspect of her was still slim. Except for her curves of course. And the breasts that had to be around double D's! Her face was sharp but soft, and her eyes looked welcoming and kind. Her hair fell in a side-sweep across her face, kept moderately short in the back. Every aspect of this woman screamed attraction. And Romani wanted this girl. She couldn't understand why, but she wanted her. Cremia watched from afar, fantasizing about the blond haired woman talking to her sister.

At dinner, the two girls walked inside of the house and Cremia had placed down three plates.

"Well, I'd better get going.." Link admitted awkwardly.

"Oh no!" Cremia exclaimed. "Stay, I set a place for you! Stay here tonight!"

Link blushed at the invitation. More hospitality that she could never return, since she was without a home.

"But.. my room at the inn..." Link tried to come up with an excuse.

"I'll let ya stay here free of charge! That horse of yours too!" Cremia was almost begging.

Link looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact 'cause she was afraid of looking like she didn't wanna stay.

"Okay, I'll stay here tonight."

Romani cheered and hugged Link, pressing their cheeks together tightly, embracing her.

_The bitch. _Cremia thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Link insisted that she do the chores for the rest of the day to pay for their kindness. Romani practiced archery and Cremia stood from a distance, watching Link work. Link had stripped into less clothing to work in the humid ranch. Instead of her tunic and tights, she was now wearing a simple tank top and a short pair of pants that barely reached her finger tips. She was still incredibly warm though, and sweated a lot. This made her legs slick and shiny, and her almost exposed chest glimmer in the setting sun. Link turned to see Cremia staring at her, and put the milk bucket down.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Link questioned, approaching Cremia.

Cremia blushed madly, and laughed.

"No reason, you're just really pretty."

Link chuckled. Funny, she reminded Cremia so much of a boy.

"I get that a lot. These looks are gonna be the death of me Ma'am, I'll tell you that much. Between you and me, I've had around thirty people try to mug me in my lifetime. More that that trying to get 'favors' from me.."

Cremia gasped.

"What did you do?"

Link just laughed.

"I showed them this," She demonstrated, grabbing a missive sized knife that was strapped to her waist.

How could Cremia have not noticed that before..? Well, in all fairness, she was looking at other things...

"And in my duffel bag at the inn, two swords, a quiver with 50 arrows, a boomerang, explosives, and a bow." Link listed.

Cremia was surprised. This girl in front of her seemed so innocent. So pure, but she could probably kill her where she stood. Cremia had an idea though. This girl must be strong...

"OOOOooo" She moaned, falling into Link's arms.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Link questioned in a serious tone, holding her in her arms.

"I feel light headed... can you bring me to.. my room? I have this problem sometimes and since nobody here's strong enough to carry me, I just lie here in the grass.."

Link nodded her head and lifted Cremia marital-styled to the house. There were two bedrooms, and Link brought Cremia to hers. She placed her on the bed, and sat at the foot of it.

"Do you need anything?" Link asked.

Cremia smirked, and stood upright. She went and locked the bedroom door, trapping Link. Link instinctively began to reach for her knife, but stopped herself. She wasn't in any danger.. was she?"

"Ma'am?" Link questioned.

Cremia put her finger to Link's full, soft, pink lips. She grabbed Link's hand and placed it on her left boob, smiling. She rubbed the hand around so it was caressing her tit. Link blushed and tried to remove her hand, but Cremia forced it back with two of her own.

"Ma'am... what are you doing?"

Cremia shushed her again, but this time with her lips. She blew into Link's mouth, right down the girl's throat. Since they both had open mouths, Cremia could speak ever so quietly.

"I found a way for you to pay for the room... stay in it... with me."

"Uh..um...ahem.. heh heh..." Link mumbled awkwardly, backing up.

Link wasn't straight, but she wasn't gay by any means. She had more important things to take care of than love. She never really thought about it anyway. She wasn't repulsed by Cremia's almost-kiss, she was simply very embarrassed.

"Don't leave a girl hanging.." She whispered, making Link's hand squeeze her boob tightly, causing herself to moan.

Cremia lead Link's fingers to her erect nipples, easily visible through her white blouse. Link began to play around with them, still very nervous. Cremia broke the connection and hopped into Link's arms. Link struggled to hold her at first, but then got used to the weight. Cremia looked almost identical to Romani. But Cremia had curves everywhere! Even more so than Link. Cremia's breast size rivaled Link's and her legs weren't as slender, but they were just the right amount of meaty.

Cremia lifted Link's tank top to reveal her massive tits.

_No bra..._

Link looked uncomfortable, not making eye contact.

"I've never really done anything like this before... I've never even kissed anyone..." Link mumbled.

Cremia smiled and removed her blouse as well. She leaned in so their nipples were touching and rotated her chest in a circular motion to pleasure both of their sets of nipples at once. Link moaned, and Cremia took that wide-open mouth as a chance to attack. She leaned in and began tongue fucking Link in the mouth. Link gasped, but was muffled by Cremia's tongue halfway down her throat, she gagged on a mix of her own spit and Cremia's spit. More of Cremia's spit. Damn, the red head's mouth was wet.

After effectively teaching Link to kiss, well; kind of..., Cremia went straight for her shorts. Link froze as Cremia's hands touched the zipper. Her pants were removed to reveal her pussy right there, dripping and tingling.

_And no panties... wow, this is all too easy!_

Cremia made hard eye contact with Link, stuck her hand in the girl's mouth, then brought it down to her pussy. Link shouted in pleasure the moment Cremia's hand reached her inner thigh, and Cremia dove right in. She opened it with her fingers and began to lick her first pussy. The juices covered her entire face and when Link came, it soaked her hair and even covered her boobs. Now, glistening in the window's sunlight soaking with Link's cum, Cremia finally looked good enough to eat. And she was. Link ate her just like she had had done to her before and the product was the same, soaked from face to tits.

They both giggled and slipped around in each others arms, making out, swapping spit and cum, tasting themselves on each others tongues and lips. When they were done, Link wrapped her arm around Cremia's shoulder, holding her tight against her. They finally went to sleep.


	2. Things Get A Little Too Sticky

_**A/N: A note, I got many PM's and a couple reviews telling me that the buildup to the lemon was too long and the lemon wasn't long enough. Guys, I'm trying to tell a story here ya know..? A full heated lemon in chapter one with absolutely zero build up is called PWP (Porn Without Plot) And I usually don't write that! There are many one-shot pwp's out there! But this isn't one of them. I'm sorry that you have to put up with my boring writing before ya can jack off to the lemons, but seriously, bare with me. There will be a full lemon in this chapter. I hate being this blunt, but it hurts being told my writing is bad because I don't just jump in with smut. I like to build up to it over time with a couple scattered almost-lemons before hand, creating a very satisfying scene when they finally fuck. By the way, there is futa in this story. Futa is when a female has a penis. Just lettin ya know! This is my first time writing something with Futa, and it's completely experimentational. Do I expect it to be great..? No! So, Peace Out!**_

Cremia woke up in the morning and noticed that Link was gone. The blond girl's clothing was missing as well. She looked outside to see her horse in their stable, so she knew the girl couldn't have gone far. She put on her clothes, and walked outside. She saw her sister sitting in the grass with Link. She wasn't jealous of that anymore though, she knew Link was hers. That is, until she saw Romani lean in and kiss Link on the lips...

XXXXXXXXXX

Link didn't know what was going on. One moment she was sitting there talking to Romani, the next, she was being assaulted with kisses. It started with one slight peck, then she leaned in for more, and more. Link didn't kiss back, but she didn't fight it either. What the hell was wrong with these sisters? Were both of them in on it? 12 hours before this, she had never kissed anyone before! Now, she's had sex, and had multiple make out sessions!

Romani slid her tongue into Link's mouth and ran it along the edges of it in a circular motion. She massaged Link's mouth and stroked her tongue with her own. It was really happening! She was kissing Link! She had wanted to since the moment she laid eyes on the woman, but she was actually doing it now! Link raised an arm to separate them, but Romani simply forced it down, causing Link to tense up. Romani, after about three more minutes, pulled away and smiled with those big blue eyes. Link couldn't deny that she was adorable, but she had to be at least three years older than her, and much, much taller. Bigger in general in fact.

Cremia turned away, conflicted. She liked Link, but so did Romani. Now that Link knew that, who would she choose? And what would she think of Romani if she learned the truth?

XXXXXXXXXX

Cremia was sitting in her room reading when she heard a knock on the door, she shouted for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and her sister entered the room, rubbing her arm, nervously.

"What's up with you Romani?" Cremia asked, concerned.

"Well.." She began. "I kissed Link today." She admitted.

Cremia pretended to be surprised.

"Our guest? Why!?" She exclaimed.

"I know it's weird, but I really like her! And.. ya know.. _it _likes her too..." She motioned towards her crotch.

"I see..." Cremia mumbled awkwardly. "Do you think she'll freak out?"

"I don't know.. it's not natural, but it's not freaky, is it?" Romani questioned.

"Of course it isn't freaky! And I'm pretty sure she likes girls anyway, so you're fine either way!" Cremia encouraged.

"What makes you think she likes girls?" Romani asked, confused.

Cremia blushed. Romani liked this girl, she couldn't bare telling her that she had just had sex with her the night before.

"Just a hunch..." She lied. "Now, just go see if she likes you!" Cremia instructed.

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Link was practicing her bow and arrows with the ranch's balloons when Romani approached her from behind, sneak-attack-hugging her. Link shouted in surprise, nearly drawing her knife.

"Hey you!" Romani exclaimed.

"Oh, hey." Link mumbled in a shy tone.

_She feels awkward about the kiss... _Romani thought to herself.

"Listen, about earlier..." Romani began.

"Don't," Link interrupted. "I like you Romani, I really do."

Romani blushed. She liked her? YES!

"But,"

_Shit. But?_

"I think you should know that Cremia and I had sex last night." Link just spat it out, no build up, nothing. Romani froze in her tracks. They... what?

Link waved her hand in Romani's face after about a minute of silence.

"You did what?! How?!" Romani questioned.

"Well, she pretended to faint, so I carried her to her room. Then, she locked the door, and placed my hand on her boob. After that, she began making out with me, like you did this morning. Long story short, we licked each others.. well, ya know... and went to sleep in each others arms."

"Wait, you licked her vagina!" Romani shouted.

"Yes... why?"

"Did you wash your mouth before _we _made out this morning!?' Romani screamed, terrified of the answer.

"No, and I could still taste it in the corner of my throat too... It's not like I expected you to kiss me!" Link defended herself.

Romani was freaking out, she thought that that was just what mouths tasted like! Link realized why Romani was upset and blushed.

"S-Sorry... I should have said something sooner..." Link mumbled, red as a rose.

Romani looked at Link's cute shy face, and realized that she had an opportunity. She walked up to her, and got right up in her face.

"What did Cremia do to you? Did she do... this?" She whispered, grabbing Link's boobs in each hand, rubbing the nipples through her shirt.

Link moaned out loud, and removed Romani's hands from her chest.

"Yes actually. She did."

"And what about... this?" Romani asked, grabbing the back of Link's head and forcing their lips together, licking the inside of Link's mouth like it was the only food left on earth.

Link yelped right into Romani's mouth at the sensation, but began to rub the girl's back and hold her closer. Then... then she felt _it _press against her. She looked down and saw a massive bulge in Romani's dress, right in the crotch area... She reached down and felt it, curious. This resulted in a very loud moan from Romani, and the girl thrusting her thigh closer to Link. Link shot up, and stepped back. Romani then realized that Link knew it was there...

"You have a-"

Romani cut Link off with her hand, effectively silencing the shocked girl.

"Shhhhhhh" She whispered. "Yes... I have a... thing."

Link removed the girl's hand and looked at the bulge again, since it hadn't been treated yet, it had gotten bigger, pointing to her. She backed up more.

"How?" Link questioned.

"I was born with it. Mom always said I was special. Now I know that I'm not special, I'm incorrectly built." She looked down like she were about to cry.

"Oh, no no no no! Don't cry, come here." Link insisted, holding the crying girl close to her, Romani's head against her chest.

"But we were making out until you.. you noticed _it! _Then you stopped! You're not attracted to it! You find it gross!" Romani sobbed into Link's shirt.

"Oh Romani... no, you're wrong." Damn, she was in an awkward situation. "Listen, what if I... do _something _to it to prove I really like it?" She proposed.

Romani looked Link in the eyes with a hopeful stare, asking if she were serious. Link nodded, and picked Romani up; leading her to her room. Cremia just watched from afar, with a pretty good guess on what had just occurred...

XXXXXXXXXX

Link entered the bedroom and locked the door behind her. She placed Romani down on the bed, the redhead still crying a little, and sat next to her, touching the bulge every now and then. She wasn't really sure what to do to it to make it feel good.

"Um... anything specific you want me to do?" Link asked, hoping for an idea.

Romani nodded 'no', and pulled up her dress a little to reveal the massive erection she was hiding under it. Link pondered on why she wasn't wearing panties for a moment, but didn't care. She was too captivated by the giant penis in front of her. It had to be eight inches fully erected. She also noticed that Romani had no vagina at all. Just the dick.

"You can touch it Link..." She whispered in a nervous voice.

Link nodded, took a deep breath, and grabbed the entire organ in her fist. She moved it up and down to feel it up, which caused a very loud moan from Romani. Well, she did something right.

_Think Link, think. How do you get pregnant again...? Oh, you stick the penis into the wet vagina... but I don't want to get pregnant... Maybe I can replicate the feeling somehow though... _

Link looked at the head of the penis, it was already dripping with pre-cum... She looked Romani in the eye and lowered her face to it. She licked her lips till they were really wet, puckered her lips, and pressed them against Romani's throbbing cock. She instantly tasted the salty sperm and already knew she didn't like the taste. But she couldn't just stop, no, she already started. It would be torture to go back now. So she just swallowed the cum as it came out slowly.

Romani was barely able to handle the sensations that came from what Link was doing to her. Her lips were so soft, her mouth so wet, and her tongue so.. mobile. She felt it swirl around the head of her dick in intervals of slowness then sudden speed. She began to push in harder, causing poor Link to gag on her cock. It felt amazing though, so good, that she never wanted it to end. She reached down and began feeling Link's tits through her shirt, experimenting with what made Link moan and spaz.

Link could feel the dick in her mouth begin to throb quicker and quicker. She could feel it getting hotter and hotter, and she knew what was coming next. This was sort of what Cremia felt like right before she-

"AAAAHHHhhhhh!" Romani shouted, cumming into Link's mouth.

Link wasn't quite ready for that. It flew into her mouth in big, sticky wads. It was so bad that it took all her will power to not throw it up, let alone swallow it. But Romani's dick was still there in her mouth, so there was nowhere to spit it. She reluctantly swallowed it slowly, then licked the head of Romani's cock clean before removing it from her mouth entirely.

Romani's body twitched and jolted in a post orgasm state for a little while, and Link began to feel very hot and restricted in her clothing. Before Romani could gather her surroundings, Link was already grinding against her, completely naked. This instantly made her cock rise again. This time, between Link's huge boobs.

Link saw this and had another idea. She smiled, and pressed her tits together around Romani's dick. Romani shouted in bliss, and Link began moving her entire body up and down, stroking Romani's dick between her breasts. Link's tits were so huge and perfect and tempting, they encased the red head's cock almost as well as the girl's mouth did.

She didn't last very long that time, around a minute. Then she shot another load of cum. This one, however, went all over Link's face, covering it in Romani's seed. Link thought getting it all over her hands was bad. But this..? She felt so sticky, and dirty. But to Romani, the girl had never looked more tempting. Completely naked on top of her, the red head's dick between her huge boobs, her cum covering all of her sharp beautiful face, it was all too much.

Romani pulled Link in for a kiss. She regretted it because there was cum all over Link's lips, but Link put up with it, so she could too! She licked Link's lips clean, then the rest of her face as well. Then, she slid down Link's curvy body all the way to the blond's pussy, which was dripping. She slid her tongue in, not sure of what to do, and began tinkering with the girl's insides.

She knew she was doing _something _right when Link moaned in the loudest tone Romani had ever heard come from her, so she kept going.

"Oh... faster! Faster!" Link encouraged, moving around, climax building.

After a little longer, Link came all over Romani's face. She looked to see the red head's reaction, then burst into laughter.

"Little revenge huh?" Link joked.

Romani didn't look amused, so Link gave in.

"Fine, _you _cleaned _me_..." I

Link leaned over and licked Romani's face clean of all the cum, then kissed her on the lips with a slobbery tongue kiss. They were both getting tired from their climaxes and after they each shared one more, they fell asleep, kissing each other. With Romani's dick between Link's tits again...


	3. I Need You

Link woke up the next morning to see the happy red head looking her in the eyes. It wasn't a creepy kind of look, her eyes were barely open. The Hylian could tell that Romani had just woken up as well. She smiled, and leaned in to kiss the ranch girl. Romani giggled, and kissed her back. After they kissed for a while, Link noticed Romani's dick hardening against her stomach. This made her get very aroused. But she decided not to act on it.. yet. She needed time to think. The blond stood up and began putting her clothes on. Romani sat up, wondering what she was doing.

"Where'ya going Link?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Just.. going for a walk. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to get a refund for the hotel room I'm most likely never going to use.." Link smiled, and leaned in to kiss the girl one last time before turning for the door.

"Meanie! You wanted to sleep here last night! And you and I both know what you did the first night!" Romani shouted from a distance to Link.

Link laughed to herself and went down the staircase. But before she could do anything, she ran into Cremia, right into her actually. The red head shouted and fell backwards with the blond following. They both landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Link fell right on Cremia! Link's lips slammed into the other woman's, causing both of them to yelp in surprise. Link was about to get up, but Cremia wrapped her arms around the hero, forcing her in closer.

Their tits were pressing against each other and Cremia began tongue fucking Link. After around thirty seconds, Cremia pulled away, leaving a slight trail of spit.

"Something's off.. You smell like Romani's sheets whenever she has a w-" Cremia moved her hands to her mouth and gasped. "You?" She asked Link, who nodded. "And Romani...?" The blond nodded yet again. "When...?" Cremia asked, feeling sick.

"Well, we just made out a matter of seconds ago... But we had sex last night..." Link answered nervously.

Cremia realized that she most likely had her sister's saliva in her own mouth right then. And she had just basically shared a girl with her own little sister. The red head stood up, causing Link to fall to the floor, and walked away.

"Cremia, I'm sorry!" Link shouted, but Cremia didn't pay attention. She had thinking to do. She wanted Link so badly, but Romani obviously did as well! What was she going to do?

XXXXXXXXXX

Link decided it was best to stay away from Cremia and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. A little while later, Romani walked in, and walked over to Link. She leaned in for a kiss, but Link stopped her.

"I can't... Not right now... I'm really sorry." Link explained.

"It's alright... just let me know when you want to. Alright?"

Link nodded, and Romani walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Romani walked into the kitchen to find Link gone. In her place was a piece of paper. She picked it up to see it was a message,

_In the barn.. right now... I need you._

Romani got hard at the thought. Link _needed _her. She ran to the barn and opened the door. The lights were dark, but she felt arms go around her shoulders. She was very excited to say the least. Finally, after about a minute of just holding each other, Link leaned in and kissed her hard. Romani smiled and felt Link's tongue slide into her own mouth. She'd never get tired of the taste of Link's spit. It was so good!

She grabbed Link's tits and noticed that she liked them more every time. They felt bigger.. and she loved it. It was so dark, so they were accidentally kissing each others chins and cheeks passionately, causing them to giggle. Romani was so aroused. She grabbed Link and pulled her closer, kissing her with all of her might. Her tongue slipped down and began licking the outlines of her breasts. The red head removed Link's bra and flicked her tongue across her nipples.

She stuffed her face in Link's glorious tits and kissed them, causing loud smacking sounds every now and again. Her dick was so hard, so she pushed forward, pressing it against Link's pussy through their clothing. After a moment, she heard Link gasp, and their lips parted.

"C'mon baby, it won't bite..." Romani purred, forcing Link into another kiss.

For some reason, Romani felt that Link was trying to pull away. She laughed into the blond's mouth and slid her tongue into it. She removed her pants and pushed her dick into Link's hands. Link wouldn't hold it.

"What the hell Link, c'mon and do what you did last night!" Romani shouted loudly.

"_What!?_" Romani heard Link shout from outside.

_Dear God... _Romani whispered.

There was only one other girl their age on the entire farm... Oh no.. Oh no...

"S-Sis...?" Romani asked, her dick still in Cremia's hands, pre cum dripping off of it, their tits still pressed together, their lips brushing against each others.

"H-H-Hey Romani... How's it going...?" Cremia asked nervously.

"That note was from _you... _to _Link_... wasn't it. Not from Link to me.." Romani asked, terrified.

"Yeah.."

"We just did so much... And I liked it..." Romani mumbled, ashamed.

"Romani... Me too... Where do we go from here...?" Cremia asked, realizing her sister's throbbing cock was in her hand.

_**A/N: AWWWWW SHIT! I DUN DID IT! Yeah, you guys knew I'd put incest in... But why'd I have to be so... sneaky about it..? Because, I wanted a surprise. Be honest, how many realized it before I had Link shout from outside... Post it as a review, Peace Out! ;)**_


End file.
